


悸（番外）

by woodyhinoo



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo
Summary: 倒追高岭之花的漫漫之路…
Relationships: 橘Kenchi/佐野玲於
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	悸（番外）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [悸](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941335) by [mapledumpling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapledumpling/pseuds/mapledumpling). 



> ⛔真人rps，ooc警告  
> 哈哈哈哈哈哈本来是本人的脑洞()写个番外满足自己

玲於说着要从他家直接去学校，便把浴衣一同带来了。

难得今天没有实验，他揣着笔记本过来写论文。橘在一旁整理着讲义资料。沁凉的冰茶续上了第五杯，浮动的热空气自觉地液化为水珠，挂在外侧，聚齐了，滑下杯壁。

于是杯底在桌面上印上一圈圈水渍，这是第二年的夏天。

玲於大三了，橘手下的学生也换过两届。

知了鸣个不停，门庭大开着透风。橘租的这栋和式小楼房老旧却结实，倒是很符合世界历史学教授这样一个名头。

玲於对作业心不在焉，把大多数时间拿来消遣，和长大了不少的小橘猫玩得满头大汗，中途不止一次磕在桌几的一角。冒冒失失，总也改不了。看看时间，已经是下午五点，该准备去学校的传统祭典日活动了。

袋子里的浅色浴衣拿出来抖抖，穿着轻薄的T恤短裤就往身上套，带子绕过去绕过来，越绕越不明白，只能向橘老师求助。

橘摇摇头，起身去帮忙。先是绑带，才是腰带，他熟稔地替玲於穿着浴衣，松紧恰到舒适的程度。领口、肩头、衣袖、下摆，都敛着眉目帮他整理好。

男人抬眸，剪短了黑发的大学生就停下了对课业和同学的兀自念念叨叨，也看着他。嘴巴并不安分，牙齿在撕扯着嘴皮。

橘一定晴，发现他的额发上带了几根猫毛——准是他不怕reo亮爪来挠还把脸往橘猫肚子里埋时蹭上的。

挨近了些，伸手去替他拨弄掉。橘没带什么表情，他还是不习惯情绪外露。

而玲於好像会错了意。橘理了理他的短发，再看向他时，玲於无由地已经闭上了眼睛。眼珠子好像还在转来转去，面庞微仰，合拢的嘴唇也稍稍翘着。红润润的，刚才还吃下了一整碟和菓子。想来甜得腻味。

reo无声无息地溜过来，蹭他的脚腕。橘低头去看，接着注意到玲於抠紧了地板的脚趾。

大约猜到了玲於的脑回路，橘倏地想为那微小又动人的心思发笑了。

却并没有应承下来，继续“错”下去，橘平静地说到：“穿好了。”然后蹲下身去抱起向他撒娇的reo。

似乎觉得有些丢脸，玲於胡乱收拾完书包，扔下道别的话，逃遁。

橘把他落下的东西搁好，黄昏的日头斜映进屋来；简单地做一顿晚餐，再拿起手机，就已经像预料之中的那样，收到玲於“轰炸”的图片和消息。

他拍了很多祭典上的玩意，炫耀他钓的金鱼，再就是穿着浴衣的自拍。每一张上头都是明亮的笑，额头和着鼻梁上的汗水，粒粒也清晰。眸里闪烁的光珠，像是整幅构图的光的来源，那样灿烂。

玲於总是什么都与他分享。橘回上一个淡淡的“嗯，看到了”，思索两分钟又再添上一句“玩得开心”。

而他总觉得他本身是做得不够的。因为不擅长于表达感情，才使玲於像一个不知疲倦的固执的追随者。但下决定之前，幸好玲於给了他足够的时间和空间一层层把自己清楚地剖析。

在那一年多的示好和追求后，橘唯一很肯定的是，他不是因为感动才点头。

一时的情愫流转不可能维持长远的感情。这个决定，他做的前提便是负责的打算。

于是便想起了上个月的那天，玲於翘了哲学选修，跑了大半个校区来上他的世界历史，又在课后跟着他回家的那下午。橘知道他减少了很多与朋友一起的或是去满足兴趣爱好的时间，也就不会多说什么。况且他心底里是觉得高兴的。

大约是看电影的时候罢，橘短暂接了个电话，玲於好奇地仰头问他是谁。

“我母亲，”他往下注视着大学生，“说顺路来家里，还有几分钟就到门口了。”他对此事也毫不知情。

却没能想到年轻人一个激灵，立马换上了紧张兮兮的神态，像只受惊的小动物似的，张口是：“老师家有后门吗？我-我有没有哪里躲啊？”盘着腿的他想起身，一面蹦出着“浴室？卧室？”的字眼。

慌张被橘所阻挠。

“你就坐在这儿。”他伸手把玲於摁回原位。

橘也猜测不到母亲看见他家里出现一个学生模样的生面孔会如何想。不过他只是平常一般迎了，应了，把玲於作为化学系大三生介绍给她。

他从小接受的教育都是在母亲处耳濡目染学到的，书法、茶道、艺术、弓道，等等。印象里母亲是位正直大方而气质斐然的女性，对橘如今的路影响相当大。

不过到底是避免不了的尴尬，恰巧冰箱里的大麦茶见了底，玲於自告奋勇去买。对橘来讲也许很平常的举动，他知道在母亲眼里略显得异样。从钱包里拿出硬币放在玲於手心，嘱咐他日头毒，去便利店的路上走阴凉处。

学生一溜烟地跑了，留下两人。为了不使玲於在场会觉得为难，于是橘就准备在和母亲单独相处时把一切交代清楚。

橘并没有把握，但他鲜少向家里人提及过感情。

“即使那孩子也许会在未来离开你，Kenchi你也不后悔了吗？”母亲沉吟良久，竟是问出了这样一句。而橘柔软了目光，垂眸摇了摇头。

“好，我想一想。”她只是这般说。

说起reo，母亲还记得是您之前捡来，说父亲猫毛过敏，而提着笼子送到我这里的吧。橘忽地想起这件事。您也应该注意到了，那孩子也叫这个名字，倒是很巧。

我第一次在他面前叫reo时，他怕是以为我在叫他，还犯了傻。橘回忆。

学生又一溜烟地跑回来。拎着大麦茶和纸盒，莽撞地闯进玄关。橘接过纸盒，明显地印刷着很是熟悉的蛋糕品牌。

“Merphin's？”橘诧异地问，可一对上玲於发亮的双眼和汗湿了半件衣服、喘着气的模样，又什么都明了于心。那间车站旁的蛋糕店，是这个地区的特产，光是离橘家的直线距离，也近一公里了。

“生活费还够，”他笑，“想让伯母尝尝看。”有些憨态，却极为可爱。

玲於很是担心地问自己表现得如何时，又真的叫橘缴械。

“你做得很好。”橘不太会说，于是轻轻地对他笑了，上前给他一个拥抱，“谢谢你，玲於。”

所以当他又习惯性喊出“佐野”这姓时，年轻人的脸一下子拉了下来，橘改口叫“玲於”，他才恢复原态。

橘来替黑泽上了一次课，半露天的弓道场上，现在深蓝袭夜，彰显了夏晚时分。他有些日子没来了，社团结束后独自留下来练习。玲於是过后才到的，他今天一个关系期末的小测出了成绩，有一定难度，得了良，大学生于是很得意。

Line消息就提前炸了一通，还要橘请他吃饭。

和朋友聚后过来，大二结束就退出了弓道社的玲於，也很久没摸过弓箭了。他观摩橘流畅又高精准度的动作，带着初见时的向往和悸动。

橘仍旧着那一身白袖筒黑袴，在拉弓对准间，浑身与他周围无形的空气，都凝结有一层昂扬的沉静。不知橘在万千次相同动作的重复中，如何将心“打磨”至此。

玲於自不会忘记这份一见钟情。

“好厉害啊。”又是一发接近于靶心的箭，玲於感叹。

橘看看他，虽然不说，可对年轻人那样子很是受用。

“你来练练。”男人发话，平静地朝向他。

玲於坐在地板上，一个向后挪。“这…这就要我又在老师面前丢脸了吗？”他深知缺少练习，自己本就不算突出的水平一定肉眼可见地退步，“不然今天就不必了吧…”玲於讨好地笑。

可是木丸弓已经被不容拒绝地递了过来。“老师果然就是想用菜鸡衬托您水平高超吧！”他嚷嚷，连橘一个眨眼的反应都没得来。

近两米的弓身握在不常用的左手上，重量让玲於开始打颤。退步太多了，玲於暗自懊恼。几分钟的过程，他发了一箭，落在标靶边缘。

玲於讪讪地看过去。“见-见笑了…”正想放弃——

“再来。”

他只能又听话地站准身姿，看向远处打着光的标靶，标靶后就是学校的后山。弓端在空中，闭眼，蝉叫、雀鸣，连风吹也必须听进，玲於抿着嘴唇，迟迟不想拉开弓。

接着，他身后笼来一份温度，橘站在了其后，伸手握住了他的，帮他稳住了弓。

“说过很多次了，你的高度不够。”男人的另一手覆上玲於的右肩，像是在许他安心和沉静，“静心。”橘近在他耳上低念。

他带着玲於发了一箭，位置尚可，又拉上一箭，维持着教导的姿势。

“老师。”玲於喊，“您真的觉得这样可以让我静心吗？”他默默发问。

橘略疑惑，但并不走心。于是年轻人做出一个迅速转头，仰起下巴去亲了橘一口，接近下颚的位置。橘反应过来时，已经就听见玲於的偷笑声。

却没多说什么。“专心。”只有这两字。

右手发力，箭在弦上，只等找准射出的角度。

橘领着他，没有被刚玲於才的举动左右，而大学生可不同，他偷了一次甜，又没有得到警告，于是翘起了尾巴。回头去，趁其不备，又是一吻，几乎在相同的位置，又轻又快。

这一箭再发出去，脱了标靶，哪儿也没射着，半空便掉下。心已乱了，何提再平心静气。

“您别为难我了，”木丸接在橘手里。玲於转过身念念，“还早呢，我想去家里吃老师煮的拉面啦，加荷包蛋和厚厚叉烧的辣辣的那种，好吧？”橘就像块木头似的，是不会有心神不定的时候的吧。

“…哦。”语气和神情，橘看不出有差无差。

而始作俑者倒自若有余，见橘依旧没有反应，变本加厉，直接上前去吻在嘴边。

他本来是打算偷亲之后立马后退逃跑，像个乖学生一样去主动收拾收拾现场——这只是玲於脑内快速计算的想法罢了——事实上，他被揽住腰，并脚一绊，整个身体以背着地，摔了下去。

木丸弓还得以好好放在了旁边的地板上，绊倒了他的橘单腿跪在身侧，俯下身来，自上而下地注视他，面意隐忍，目光灼灼。

“你觉得这样很有意思吗？”他问。

玲於他名义上的“男朋友”，现在面对的这个人，从来不太有情绪起伏的模样，但从他此时皱紧的眉头、锐利的视线和勃起的青筋来看，玲於还是推断橘受自己的撩拨后，生气了。

所以立即双手合十，态度诚恳地快语：“对不起对不起我错了，下次再也不敢了不对不对没有下次了！原谅我吧老师不要跟我分手！”

橘耐着性子，等玲於狡辩完了，才伸手托起他的脸，侧头落下他的吻。

即使他看上去再寡欲，也从未承认他不存七情六欲。

玲於睁着眼，橘结束了一秒的吻，看了他一眼，又再吻下，再退开，像是将玲於的偷亲尽数原路返还了；接着第三次，他吻住了，才不再放开。

橘催使玲於松开了齿，接纳他露出的感情。试探和摸索后，以适合的方式同他接吻。吮吸勾逗后，舔他的里侧齿壁与上颚，那好像有些痒，使玲於发出了声音，使吻更湿更热。

玲於感受到的也是这样，背上的汗水想必已经透过衣料濡湿了地板，脸也发着烫，变得很红，但是他用手肘撑起上身来，去追橘的唇。

被穿着弓道服的橘压在弓道部的地板上这样的事，他闭着眼想。耳边蝉叫、雀鸣，连风吹也听进。喜欢的人和他接吻，他不得不很喜欢。

这样长时间的吻，到嘴唇都有些发麻。结束后橘看着他。玲於也勉强回望，一时忘记自己的双臂还撑住身体，一想伸手来挡脸，就落空向后一倒，磕了后脑勺。

大学生叫“痛”，往上挪了挪，翻滚了两圈逃开橘身下的地方，爬起身来去收拾用过的箭和木丸。

走在路上，橘问他吃了拉面还有没有想做的事。当然他指的是可以把上次的电影看完，诸如此类的事。

“我今天可以留宿吗？我想抱着reo睡觉！”大学生亮晶晶地看着他，扯着书包带。

橘敲了敲他歪在脑袋上的帽檐，不过最后点了点头。


End file.
